relaxalaxfandomcom-20200214-history
Tetris 99 is Ruining My Life
Tetris 99 is Ruining My Life is the 4th episode of the RelaxAlax - Season 2 series. It was uploaded on March 14, 2019. Synopsis The intro is firstly interrupted by the Mysterious God of Control who introduces the sponsor for the video, ExpressVPN. After he is done with the ad, the God says disappears and lets the intro finish. Alax firstly explains his history with Tetris, having played Tetris Worlds for the GBA all the time as a kid. He claims to be extremely skilled at the game, to which Cat immediately questions the legitimacy of. After his reminiscing, Alax wishes there was a way for him to play Tetris again. Following this statement, an announcement from the Nintendo Direct presentation on February 13, 2019 stating that Tetris 99 was available to play today appears on screen for him to see. Tetris 99 is then introduced to the audience by Alax. He dismisses the "99" in the title likening it to how there are no CDs in Sonic CD. However, once Alax starts playing, he immediately bombarded by other players and given tons of junk blocks, thus ending his game immediately. Now realizing that Tetris 99 is a battle-royale game, he makes it his goal to be the number one in Tetris 99. After 14+ hours have passed, Cat finds Alax still playing Tetris. Cat shows him a piece of artwork he made which Alax questions when he had the time to make that. Cat then reveals that he had been playing all day and that he created his artwork for the sole purpose of making Alax feel bad. Cat then demands him to feed him or else he'll call the animal shelter, which prompts Alax to realize he needs to sleep. During that night, Alax begins to have nightmares about his poor Tetris 99 skills. Tossing and turning about how he's "garbage" at the game. The next day, Alax is editing at his computer when he begins to notice his editing software is beginning to look like Tetris pieces. He then frantically looks all over his room to find everything to being turning into Tetris pieces. Due to this revelation, he consults help with the Proctologist who states that he's not the right doctor for the job but diagnoses him anyway as having Tetranitis. Realizing the doctor was no help, Alax goes home to find Cat shaped like an line-piece, causing him to panic and ask if anyone can help him. Jay-Z suddenly appears at the doorstep and encourages Alax to keep going to be the number one player, implying if he achieves this, that it will cure his affliction. Alax thanks his shining prophet and begins his work to be number one in Tetris 99. Despite going over the mechanics of the game, he still cannot manage to get number one. As if on cue, Ganondorf appears before Alax, to which immediately questions how he is still alive. Ganondorf reveals to him that in order to achieve his goal he doesn't have to be the best, he just has to screw over everyone else until they can't play anymore. With that revelation, Ganondorf takes his leave into another dimension. With those words of wisdom, Alax finally achieves his goal and reaches number one. Thanking the game for teaching him the valuable lesson of knowing when to screw over people and when to take advantage of them. With this accomplishment Alax signs the video off. The video ends, however, with Cat revealing to the audience not to tell Alax that he was the one actually playing when he reached number one. Cast * RelaxAlax * Cat * Jay-Z * Ganondorf * Mysterious God of Control * Proctologist (first-appearance) Video File:Tetris 99 is Ruining My Life - RelaxAlax Music * Death By Glamour - Undertale * Defense Battle 1 - Tetris 99 * Level 0 - Tetris Cd-I * Theme A - Tetris NES * Butterfly Kiss- Persona 5 * Gerudo Town Day - Zelda: Breath of the Wild * Victory! - Dragon Ball FighterZ * Tetris Theme Gameboy * 10 Players Remaining - Tetris 99 * Results A - Tetris 99 Trivia * Alax is revealed to be terrible at Tetris * Alax claims Tetris 99 is the first time Tetris has been on the Nintendo Switch, however Puyo Puyo Tetris was released in March 2017. * Cat is revealed to be capable of making art * Ganondorf is revealed to have not been killed * Ganondorf's last name is revealed to be Dragmire in RelaxAlax lore. Category:Episodes Category:RelaxAlax - Series